A jornada de um Guerreiro
by Sayonara Solitiare
Summary: Um guerreiro chines antigo lutando contra tudo e contra todos por seu reino e seu amor [foi mal ficou pessimo]


Prólogo

Sentiu os olhos arderem... As horas de sono perdidas em árdua caminhadas agora lhe pesavam terrivelmente... Não poderiam parar para descansar estavam em campo aberto, seriam um alvo fácil.

Subiram uma colina de altura razoável, poderiam para agora...O local não era o ideal, mas...

O olhar no rosto de seus soldados, a fisionomia cansada deles, tinha que dar alguma trégua para eles e para si mesmo...

"Podem descansar!" Os homens pararam, cada qual com um sorriso de alivio em sua face, sentiu-se mal por faze-los ficaram tanto tempo sem descanso, encostou-se a uma arvore próxima e se deixou relaxar já estava escurecendo...

"Precisa de alguma coisa mestre?" Olhou para o pequeno garotinho a sua frente, não devia ter mais que dez ou onze anos, muitos de seus soldados não gostaram quando ele havia decidido leva-lo junto em sua jornada, diziam que ele só iria atrasa-los, mas ele não sabia explicar porque deixou... Talvez fosse o fato de sua historia parecer tanto com a do pequenino "Não Shin, pode descansar". Logo em seguida seus olhos se fecharam e ele caiu nos braços de Morfeu.

Shin fitou seriamente o homem que se encontrava dormindo encostado na arvore, seus olhos fechados os cabelos negros tapando-lhe parte da fronte aonde havia algumas cicatrizes, admirava-o muito, tinha-o como um pai, quando este estava à beira da morte este homem, Bason, o havia salvado, e isto lhe rendia também uma gratidão eterna com seu senhor.

Lembrou-se da noite em que seu vilarejo fora atacado, em como os saqueadores mataram seu pai...

Sentiu os olhos marejados seu pai havia morrido da forma mais honrosa possível, lutando para proteger sua família aqueles a quem amava, lembrou-se dos homens invadindo sua casa, pegando seu irmãozinho recem nascido... "Fang..." sua voz estava embaraçada os olhos arregalados "Saiam daqui! Por favor,... saiam daqui" lembrava-se de falar estas palavras enquanto eles estrupavam e matavam sua mãe, as lagrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto, sabia que era o próximo, a faca de um deles estava a poucos centímetros de sua face, seus olhos fecharam-se era seu fim...

"Ahhhhhh!" Ouviu um dos homens gritarem olhou mais adiante e viu um homem alto e forte empunhando uma lança enorme e lutando contra os outros dois, ambos foram decapitados.

"Calma garotinho... agora já passou... passou tudo..." sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo triste e aliviado, aliviado por ter sido salvo e triste por sua família, pelo massacre que acabou de presenciar, sentiu-se erguido por mãos ao mesmo tempo fortes e gentis, aconchegou-se ao peito do desconhecido, como o filho faz com sua mãe quando tem medo, e chorou por muito, muito tempo...

Shin ficou ainda muito tempo observando seu mestre antes de dormir.

Bason acordou sobressaltado, novamente aqueles pesadelos... Anos haviam se passado e mesmo assim ele nunca conseguia ter uma noite de paz, sentiu que havia algo estranho... levantou-se e olhou abaixo por onde o campo se estendia. O que viu fez todos os seus músculos se contraírem, a fraca luz do luar ele viu o fraco brilho de laminas se dirigindo para onde estavam.

"Homens! Acordem!" Apenas com um chamado da forte voz a maioria dos homens foram despertos, "O que houve comandante!" A voz de Zui seu melhor soldado foi ouvida "Eles nos acharam! Armas em punho! Vamos ao combate!" Nessas poucas palavras os homens que ainda estavam dormindo acordaram sobressaltados já colocando as armas em punho.

A massa de inimigos estava se aproximando, eram muitos, viu o pequeno Shin com esforço trazer a grande lança a seu alcance "Fique comigo eu lhe protegerei". O pequeno apenas confirmou com a cabeça aterrorizado demais com a visão de tantos inimigos.

"Que deus nos ajude" foi o pequeno murmúrio que escapou dos lábios do poderoso comandante "Homens! A Batalha!" Com gritos de assentimento todos desceram a íngreme colina em direção a batalha, em direção a morte...

Estavam cercados de inimigos por todos os lados, correu para cima de três que estavam perigosamente se aproximando pela esquerda, sentiu com certa satisfação sua lança vencer a resistência pequena que a pele do primeiro tinha cortando ele do ombro até o meio da barriga, com um urro de gelar o sangue Bason virou-se em uns 360 decepando outros dois, mais vinham, e, quanto mais vinham mais ele matava, sentiu que seus músculos todos estavam vibrando, correu em direção de um grupo de no mínimo 20 inimigos, seu grito foi ouvido por todo "Ataque Torre Dourada!" Aquela era sua técnica mais secreta, aquela que fazia com que todos sentissem medo, amigos ou inimigos, foi com espanto que Shin viu isso, sua lança parecia multiplicar-se infindáveis vezes acertando todos os inimigos que estavam por perto.

"Aquele homem é o demônio!!!" Foi num misto de medo e alegria que falou um de seus soldados.

Sua lança assim como suas roupas estavam empapadas de sangue, o cheiro do mesmo dava ao guerreiro náuseas, sentia-se mal por matar, mas era assim a guerra, muitos dos seus haviam perecido, e ainda haviam muitos inimigos, perderiam com certeza, mas não havia nada que podia fazer a não ser lutar.

Mais vieram, e desta vez melhores e mais fortes, perfurou o peito de um com a lança, sentiu alguma coisa fincar-se em suas costas, viu um homem em cima de um cavalo sua face não foi possível distinguir, as imagens estavam ficando borradas "Merda... me drogaram..." foi só o que consegui dizer antes de cair como morto em meio ao campo de batalha...

Continua

E ai o que acharam do prólogo, espero que tenham gostado, esta historia será escrita toda em 1ª pessoa só o prólogo é que foi em 3ª pessoa.

Gostaria de agradecer ao comentário que recebi de minha ultima fic, obrigado Akari-chan espero que goste dessa fic também.

Ah, sim já ia me esquecendo, obrigado nike-chan, Mistr3ss, Kath Klein, Dark Lilith Evolution e a todos os outros (que por problema no meu mail, não posso lembrar o nome) comentaram minha fic, Obrigado.

Até Mais

Ran Fujimia


End file.
